Time of Dying
by AriDragneel13
Summary: A Story about future Fairy Tail With a s-class wizard, Ari and her friends
1. Introduction

_**Fanfiction- Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Ruko and some of my own characters Enjoy**_

_All credit goes to the Author, Makayla Hatch, Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima & Funimation), Vocaloid, and Zen Lamb The Editor _

_It was a blizzardy day when Len decided to go see his best friend, Ari. Ari was a girl with long brown hair and wore a smile, with jeans and a tee-shirt. She had a love for music and not as many friends as she could have. Most of the time it was just Ari, Len, and Meiko who, like Ari, had brown hair but it was cut short for her fear that someone would attack her and hold her back by her hair. You see these three friends all possessed by some kind of magic. Meiko was a shadow wizard. She was not evil, but she is controller of all shadows, Len is a commander of Ice, and Ari was different, because she not only was a Fire dragon slayer, but could re-equip faster than any other wizard. She could change into any creature full body at will. Believe you me, she is the strongest Wizard that anyone had ever met. But she didn't show it much. Len bundled up on his way to the guild hall. The unlikely trio belonged to a guild called Fairy Tail. The guild that also housed their ancestors. Ari, Meiko and Len where what they called a team, they took their quests together and worked as a well-oiled machine. This team was made up of all s-class wizards. Ari was the eldest not in years but in how many she had been an s-class. Meiko and Len joined later than her and they became s-class wizards later than her. Sure enough as soon as Len returned from his house across the street Fairy Tail was how it always is, full of activities. And his team was there as always after they had come back looking at the s-class job opportunities for a new job for the team. Len ran up as fast as his frozen legs could carry him. And met Ari and Meiko at the Job board. "Hey Len" Ari greeted with a smile. "So what should we pick" Meiko pondered to herself only waving a hand over her shoulder. Looking intently at the board. "Len do you feel like this snow is, well magical?" Ari asked gingerly, not wanting to seem crazy. "Well, now that you mention it, yea it does seem a bit magical." Len responded with a reconization in his voice. Meiko finally turned away from the board, and walked over to Ari and Len. "So let's get packing." Meiko said mater-of-factly. "Wha-what happened did I miss something?" Len questioned. "No, stupid," Meiko replied "We are going to investigate the magical snow and get a reward for it." She said as she held a piece of paper in our faces. "Okay I guess it's decided then" Ari told Len "We are going to the Northernmost Mountain to investigate this snow." Ari headed back to her apartments with Meiko because Meiko lived a floor below her. Ari packed only essentials. While she was digging through her trunk she felt a cold metallic object beneath her fingers. When Ari pulled it out into the light and ran her fingers across it, a blade that looked sharper than anything she'd ever seen before, came sprouting out of the top. Ari flicked her wrist to try something, and it became a full-fledged fire sword. Still looking as sharp as ever, she lit it on fire. But instead of it turning a red, or if she wanted blue. It turned a black color and it almost Burt her eyes by just looking at it. She extracted it with her finger and she found a compartment that was only seeable if you had lit it with dragon slayer magic. She pressed the compartment softly, and immediately it opened. And revealed a folded up letter and it read: _

**_Please Favorite and Wait for more thanks ^-^_**


	2. The Note

**_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA _**

_Dear Ari, _

_I am like you are a dragon slayer, but I am before your time, you may have heard of me. But I have left this in what used to be Lucy's room, before the incident and hid it in a drawer that I knew that no one would look in but you. You, Ari have found the last remains of me before I went with Happy to go look for Lucy, because I know that my life would be nothing without her. I never left a note for anyone but you. There are 2 reasons alone. One, I knew that lisanna or master Makarov would come looking for me. Two, you are special to me like no other, for you are my only daughter. You will have many different abilities and not just mine you will have inherited others because you are the first born to a dragon slayer. I am hoping that you alone can find me and your mother, Lucy at the top of the Northernmost Mountain. And if we were not able to make it. Then please get our remains and bury us together please. I will always love you my daughter._

_Signed with love-_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Ari broke down in tears right on that very spot. For the person that she had admired and looked up to, was no more than her father. "Ari Dragneel" she thought to herself. "I am the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel" she hugged the note close to her chest and couldn't help but to burst into tears. Meiko and Len who had joined Meiko at the homes, barged through the door at the sound of Ari's sobs. She looked up at them and told them what had happened. She stroked the handle and the blade went back to a little metal looking sphere. Her tears stopped out of rage. "I will find them, and if they aren't alive," Ari swung her backpack over she shoulder "I will murder whatever killed them." She growled menacingly. As they headed out the door Ari wanted to check something. "I'll be right back." She told her friends as she ran inside. She saw something shining in the corner. It was a worn out leather case. Inside it held about 15 celestial keys. When she touched them she got a vision a hooded figure knocked Lucy out tore off her whip and her keys and threw them in the corner. Ari, returned to real life and looked deeper in the corner to find her mom's whip. Ari clipped them to her belt loops and she re-equipped into a winter outfit with furry boots and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She walked out, looking fiercer than ever. Her light brown eyes shimmering dangerously. When she walked out she must have looked really fierce because Meiko and Len both backed away a bit when they saw her. "Let's go kill this beast before it kills my parents." Ari said spitting with rage. As they headed for the mountain Ari transformed into a Dire wolf, and told them to stay here and make camp, she would go scouting ahead. When she smelled the stench of blood she pelted over to see who it was. It was very faint, but what she saw mortified her. It was a decaying body of someone she remembered from when she was still with her parents. She remembered faint bits of it, but never saw their faces. But she saw a few. And he was one of them. Poor Elfman, there was no mistaking it, his arm was slowly changing back into his normal arm. He was killed by *sniff sniff* no monster but something more powerful than anything she could think of. She changed back into her regular form and carried Elfman back to where Len and Meiko were. They saw the body and she told them what had happened. For Ari had received a vision when she touched his to pick him up. He had gone looking for the couple Natsu and Lucy when something attacked him it was a wizard and he was hooded. It was the same person who kidnapped Lucy. A strong animosity was filling her from bone to bone as she thought of the monstrous person who had brought her parents here. She was going to kill them or die trying and she knew her friends would stay with her until in the bitter end. As they climbed the Mountain they made camp every couple miles, for the storm would worsen as they climbed higher. Ari would scout ahead, but there was not much to scout for, because there was not much to see through the snow, even if she wanted to she could not see a body lying in neon yellow. _

**_Tehe I leave you now, Will update soon_**


	3. A new Companion

**_Not my right Fairy tail is NOT MINE But the character Ari is._**

_Ari headed back to the camp. And found them frying a dead mountain _ _decided that it was the only thing that brought them food of some sort. They traveled on through the night for fear that another creature would find them and give them the same gruesome death as Elfman suffered. As they climbed Ari could swear she felt the screams of someone fill her ears. It started to get louder and louder until, it became all she could hear "Do you guys hear that?" Ari asked Len and Meiko. "What, noise?" Meiko asked. "What?!" Ari asked for she couldn't hear her self-talk. Ari, wanting to stop the noise, ran towards it, making it louder and louder. And then it stopped. Ari opened her eyes for she had closed them when the noise became unbearable. When her eyes adjusted she saw someone on the floor. Surrounded by his own blood. He looked familiar. Like from her memories! But he looked her age, and not like her memories where he looked more 25. Now he looks 18. Ari walked closer and saw something about him that was, well she blushed, handsome. Then she remembered that he was bleeding. She equipped herself with bandages and turned him around. Ari gasps at his face it looked just like, Jellal's. Exactly like Jellal. His tattoo and his hair. Ari look at him and blushed. She felt him start to breathe normally, she dared look at him again, and when she did she saw the most handsome green eyes staring right back at her. "Umm, Hi" Ari said unable to stop blushing. "Urgh, what happened?" asked the handsome stranger. "I really don't know, I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Ari asked the blue-haired stranger "Oh right, my name is Jellal, I was named after my dad." Ari blushed even more while she was looking at him, "I am Ari daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel." Ari stated with more confidence than she thought. Jellal tried to get up. As he stood he draped himself over Ari, and Len and Meiko emerged at the mouth of the cave, catching their breath. "Wha-what was that for, running-off like that?" Len questioned out of breath. Ari blushed even for the fact that Jellal was draped over her shoulder, and Len looked stunned along with Meiko. "What didn't expect that I would make another friend?" Ari asked Len and Meiko. Jellal spoke for the first time to them "She found me almost dead, laying in my own blood from something that attacked me, I owe her my life." He said squeezing Ari a bit closer to him. "Umm, if you don't mind," Ari asked," How did this happen to you?" Jellal look like he was thinking what he was going to say, "I was attacked while I was looking for my mom Erza." Len looked stunned. "Hey, I'm looking for my mom too!" Ari said with a grimace on her face, if they found this creature together they could find her parents and his mom. "You know, you could come with us, I mean only if you want to." Ari offer kind shyly. "Please, that would be amazing!" He said as he hugged Ari. So it was decided, they set up camp in the cave for the night and they slept on the hard stone floor. Ari dreamed of Jellal and her friends calling her name, but she was trapped in a ceaseless darkness unable to help him. She woke to a jolt only to realize that everyone was still here and not awake screaming her name. After her disturbing dream Ari, transformed into a white wolf and went hunting for breakfast, but only found a sickly mountain lion, whom looked too miserable to even look at so she quickly put it out of its misery. It looked grateful for it and it died without any yelps of pain at all. Ari came back with nothing and she went out in the other direction so that she could find something. She was in luck, she found a fat big-horned sheep and killed it quick and took to back to the cave. She then put it to cook and lit a fire to cook it. Len was first to wake with his blonde hair covering his light blue eyes. Jellal was still sleeping and by the looks of it his bandages need changing. So Ari awoke him his blue hair was flying everywhere. She told him she needed to change his bandages, so he took off his shirt and the bandages and Ari rewrapped them. And Jellal sat up and started to officially wake up. Meiko was last to awaken and she at as much as the sheep as her stomach would allow. Jellal told Ari, Len, and Meiko about how his mom was taken and Meiko looked more times at Len then would be appropriate._

_**I leave you again bye bye i will update soon**_


	4. Up the mountain

**_Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not mine, But Ari and Jellal (jr) are figments of my imagination, Jellal is some Hiro, but most me._**

_Len took a liking to calling Jellal, Junior it was quite funny actually. Jellal kept his cool, and Len would poke fun of "Junior" and, Jellal would laugh sometimes and sometimes he would ignore. One day Len asked Jellal "Hey, Junior, do you see this snow, or can you not see it through your blue hair?" Jellal looked stunned "Shut-up for once!" He whisper screamed at Len, he looked taken aback. "Look nothing against you," Jellal said trying to sound nicer, "But can you hear that it sounds like, like a person trying to call out to someone." Ari listened and heard it, It sounded like a woman, and she was sobbing. Ari used her Dragon senses and heard her more clearly what she heard was "Please, please don't leave me it took me long enough to find you, please don't," then the woman's voice went lower and Ari traveled more towards the voice and the woman continued, "I love you, please, don't die I need you here, I need you with me please." The woman broke out into sobs, and Ari rounded a corner and saw a sight that horrified her and filled her with anger, the woman looked like all her organs had been drained out of her, and the dead man on the floor. The woman had gray hair with red streaks through her hair, and the man had white hair and he was bleeding everywhere. The woman was in complete and utter breakdown mode and when she opened her eyes, she had a Brown eye and she was sobbing. She looked up and saw them she "pawed" at Ari's legs and told them something that sounded like "Took him… Was in Fairy Tail… No longer safe… Went to rescue... Twisted sicko…. Tortured for years…." And then she took Ari's dagger and said "I will be with you soon my loved one" and she plunged it into her heart. "NO" Ari took to dagger out of the woman's chest and held her head in her hands, "It's alright Mrs. I will take care of you, you don't know what you're doing, it was a mistake, an accident, we will take care of you." A tear dripped down the woman's cheek "Thank you, thank you for all your help" Ari felt a tear drop down her cheek, ,and she hugged the woman. "I hope that the life you lead was not as full of misery as it sounds it was." The woman died in Ari's arms. Ari, again felt her eyes well up with tears for the poor woman's loss. She looked around at her friends and they were all crying too. They buried the woman along with her lover, and then they went climbing higher. The snow storm's winds where streaking the snow across their faces. So when they made camp in a cave for the night it looked like someone striped their faces with red claws. Ari started crying and Len, Meiko, and Jellal all went over to see what the matter was. "Sh-she di-didn't even get to hav-e a nice l-life" Ari managed between sobs, "It's my fault she died" Ari sobbed out. Jellal squeezed Ari close, "its okay Ari, bad things happen to everyone, and that woman, she was ready to go, and she didn't want to stay. Her life would have been worse if she lived on," Then he added in a whisper, "Like mine would be without you. It would be pointless." Ari blushed, she felt better about letting the woman die, but no completely guiltless. That morning they packed up their camp, and headed out to climb to the top. As their climb got higher they started to want to stop after five minutes because of the snow. It was the Fifth day of their travel up the mountain, they met a snow baboon, and he went to grab Meiko. Ari Stepped to the front of the group and slapped his hand away with her hands, which were on fire. "If you want my friends, you'll have to get through me first." Ari yelled at the Baboon. She re-equipped into her regular armor with her dad's sword and lit it ablaze with fire. The baboon came charging, she swung so precise that the others didn't realize she had it until several seconds later when its flesh stared burning up from the inside. It had a few miserable moments to live and then with another single slice of her sword Ari freed its head from its shoulders. Where then it lay twitching and then all went into a standstill. "It's too quite here its eerie." Ari said as she suppressed a shiver. Then she heard more familiar voices "Let him go please!" a woman pleaded. _

**_Bye bye friends, will update soon, please favorite and follow_**


	5. The Reunion

**_Disclaimer- FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE, but enjoy, (Ari is my character)_**

"_This way guys." Ari beckoned her friends with a whisper. The woman's voice went on "Please, STOP, you have had your fun please stop before you kill him!" the woman cried out in pain for obliviously her loved one was being killed before her eyes. Ari transformed into an albino hawk and told her friends to stay put for she would come back. They begged to come but she responded with a no every time. "I must find out who these people are, on my own." Ari flew off into the blizzard and flew towards the cave where the woman's cried where echoing from. She landed in the cave to find a masked man with a whip in his hands struck the man with such force that the tortured man cried out in pain. Ari recognized this man. Her hawk head tilted to one side then she remembered, she would notice that pink hair anywhere. It was Natsu! She swooped in and listened to the conversation that was going on. "Your loved one will be dead with one final strike from my whip, and then you will be mine." The woman cried and Natsu lifted his blooded head and looked at Lucy with such a look of love that it was undeniable that they loved each other. The man raised his whip and Ari swooped in and right before she hit the ground changed into her human form. "You touch my father or mother one more time, and I will not hesitate to kill you." With a flick of her wrist she called to her side her sword that Natsu gave to her and she lit it ablaze with black fire. The hooded figure just laughed at launched the whip at her. Ari caught it with her arm and as it twirled around her arm she yanked it out of his grip and whipped him in the back with it. (But not before lighting it on fire.) The man howled in misery and she sliced his back with her sword and let him suffer. Ari looked back on her dad whom she was protecting and hugged him, tears rolled down her face. "Dad it's me your daughter Ari." She lifted his blooded head and saw on his face a solitary tear roll down. He hugged her back. (Not much because he was bloody and bruised.) Lucy saw Ari "Can it be? Is my daughter here?" Lucy joined in on the hug. They unchained Natsu and he limped down towards the mouth of the cave "How do we get down?" Lucy asked Ari "I got this" Ari responded as she transformed into a white dragon. She motioned for them to get on. And she flew down to where Jellal and all her friends where awaiting with a smile they hopped on and Ari sped down the Mountain towards the warm Guild hall that did await them. But one things for sure, Ari and the others never found out what was causing all the snow and why. Jellal was very quiet on the ride back to fairy tail he just sat up front looking into the horizon. Ari didn't try and guess what he was thinking. Although the others were chatting away like sparrows in mid-summer. Ari didn't even try to strike up a conversation will Jellal for she worried that he would snap at her. But then she worried that he would explode if he held it in. Ari got them back to Fairy Tail in less than an hour. Everyone celebrated that Natsu and Lucy were back. During the party Ari looked all around the guild hall for Jellal but couldn't find him. She walked outside and found a note witch stated- _

_Gone up the Mountain to find parents and to stop the snow. Do not expect to see me again. _

_-Jellal _

_Ari transformed into a hawk grabbed her bag from the guild hall and flew back into the storm that they had escaped from. Ari searched for a sign of his blue hair anywhere. It was getting night so Ari decided to call it quits for the night and flew to find a cave spend the night. As Ari entered a cave she heard men's voices "Okay so we travel to boss and present him with our little gift." Ari flew farther in. The 2 men saw her, and she saw what they had, and what they looked like. One had really messy brown hair and the other was fat and short with black hair that was looking like it was starting to gray. What disturbed her the most was the giant satchel on which the fat one was carrying, it started to struggle and try to get out of the bag. Ari, still in her albino hawk form did a hawk's equivalent to walking over towards the two men. _

**_Tehehe bye again see you my good friends soon, bye follow and favorite please_**


	6. Eternal Darkness

**_Fairy Tail is not mine! but Ari is please read my friends and enjoy_**

_And sat by the fire, she must have looked really strange as a hawk sitting by the fire. The tall skinny one with untidy brown hair tried to shoo her. She gave him a look of pure disgust and didn't even flinch when he faked punch her. "What's with this stupid bird, Homer?" Ari gave a screech at the word stupid and pecked at the skinny one who called her stupid. "Oi!" He exclaimed as she bit him. He took out a knife and aimed for her heart. Ari caught the blade in her beak and then transformed into her normal form. She summoned her father's sword to her side, lit it ablaze with flame, sliced the rope holding the satchel, and pointed her sword at the two men. "If I where you I would run and don't return until you have died and are coming back as ghosts." She brandished her sword towards the two men. They stayed put and she looked into the satchel that they were carrying and what she found frighted her. It was a beaten bloodied bruised and scarred, she kneeled down and cried he looked at her with love in his dark green eyes. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears away, "It's going to be ok Ari, don't cry." Those words only made her cry harder. He lifted his head and kissed her. She blushed with tears streaming from her eyes she lifted him up and transformed into a full bodied snow dragon. He still had barely enough strength to hold on and she flew them up the mountain for she knew that it is what Jellal wanted so she did it. After a long while, Jellal had cleaned his wounds and was in higher spirits. Then she heard a high pitched cold laughter that made her back seize up at the thought of what could have produced it she looked towards Jellal and he nodded she flew in closer, transforming into an albino hawk and griping Jellal's collar in her talons. She flew gracefully unto the ground on witch time she was herself again. She ushered Jellal to follow her as they darkness before the mouth of the cave swallowed them whole. She lit herself ablaze with fire and they crawled towards the cold cackle, when they reached nearer they could see a light ahead, Ari extinguished her flames and they crawled forward a bit more, then they heard screaming, a type of scream that can only be taken out of the body by torture. What she saw frightened her, it was Wendy Marvell being tortured, Ari couldn't see everything that was going on, but she did see the countless spills of blood that could have filled a bucket. Finally the torturer stopped and they turned around, they were hooded just like the man Ari killed. "I sense you," he said in a high pitched shrill sounding voice, "Why don't you come out to play?" He must have had some kind of telekinesis so Ari and Jellal came floating out of their hiding place. The hooded figure chained Ari to a rock and had Jellal take, the now almost dead, Wendy's place. Ari was fighting mental torture as she tried to contain herself as her friend Jellal was getting his stomach sliced open. But whenever she tried to break loose the chains got tighter and tighter. And she started to cry as Jellal's tortured screams grew louder and more desperate. She lit her hands on fire and punched the rock, it made the chains come a bit looser and she punched right through to the middle. She Jumped out of the chains and slammed her blazing fist unto the figure's face. Ari untied Jellal from the wall and they started to run away but the hooded figure's telekinesis held them back. He lifted them in the air then dropped them unto the floor with a bone crunching sound that echoed throughout the cavern. Jellal stood up, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He said as his face lit up from his heavenly body magic. He threw a punch with his fist alit with magic but it was absorbed by the man's abilities. Then the man used dark magic to send Jellal Flying against the wall. The hooded man strode up the Jellal with his body ablaze with the darkness of death magic. He steadied his hands for the spell and sure enough a death ball started to form in his very hands. Ari saw the fright in Jellal's eyes and she stood up, to her own surprise and she sprinted over and just as the ball was thrown she dived and threw herself in front of Jellal just as death slammed it's self into her stomach, she looked at Jellal's eyes for the last time as she fell. And then there was darkness. _

**Hahaha cliffhanger right? Hahahaha well I will see you my friends soon enough Follow and Favorite please Thanks**


	7. Death

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own fairy tail, but i do own Ari Dragneel, she is a figment of MY imagination hehehe enjoy_**

_She opened her eyes to find herself in an all-white guild hall that resembled Fairy Tail's own. She stood up with a new feeling, she walked to one of the windows and looked out of it not to see magnolia but to see her own memory as the ball of death hit her, Jellal spiked with fury charged and preformed a spell that she did not recognize and the man writhed in agony as Jellal looked at him with cold dead eyes. The man gave a final scream and died. Ari backed away from the window and backed into someone that she recognized, "Master Makarov!" she squealed with delight as she hugged him. He still had the same look of intelligence and strength in his eyes, as she was thrown into a flashback. It was the day she joined. Natsu came in holding Ari's 12 year old hand. And He hurriedly told Master what had happened. But Ari never remembered this moment. She looked back at the 12 year old her as she was laughing with Gray as if he said something funny. 17 year old Ari walked back towards Natsu and Master in deep conversation. As 12 year old Ari laughed and giggled with Gray and others in the open Master called her over. Natsu looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I will miss you," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He walked away and Master Makarov placed his hand on Ari head and removed all memories of Natsu, and Lucy. As soon as Master took his hands off of her head she had a look of shadows upon her face. Gray called her over but she just walked out as if no one said anything. Master started to tear up as Gray came Marching over and demanded a reason as to why Ari was being so sulky. "I had to remove all memory of her parents from her mind, it was Natsu's last wish before he went to look for Lucy." Gray stormed away as Master Makarov drowned his sorrows in his drink. Ari backed away from the memory. And backed into another window with yet another memory. This time she was young, like 7 or 8 and Lucy and Natsu where holding her hands as they headed home from the fantasia parade with all three of their Fairy Tail tattoos moving along with them. Natsu's red one, Lucy's pink one, and Ari's dark red one. They headed home and Ari fell fast asleep and she remembered that it was one of the best days of her life. Ari got up from her assumed position on the floor and walked over to the Makarov that was on his trademark spot on the counter where MiraJane would usually serve him drinks. "Ah, my dear Ari!" he said as he warmly welcomed Ari back. "Hello Master, I do not wish to be here much longer, I wish to be with Jellal and my guild, and they need me!" Makarov thought at the sound of these words. "Well, I guess something can be arranged, but first I will need a hug." He said as he held out his arms. Ari ran into them, and as she did she was born anew. She found herself lying in Jellal's Arms while the almost dead Wendy was draped over his shoulder. Ari opened her eyes to look back into his. "Hey Jellal, I missed you." That was all she needed to say for he swooped her off her feet and kissed her, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. They stayed like that for a moment or two and then Ari finally convinced him that she didn't need him to carry her. She told him all about her death and what happened, and how she met Master Makarov. She was surprised to hear that Jellal had heard about him too. Jellal took off his sleeve, and revealed that he too bore the mark of a __**Fairy Tail wizard. **_ "_I was enrolled when my mom told me I was old enough, and I have been reporting to Makarov ever since, but now that he's gone, I have traveled to Fairy Tail at night and grabbed requests from the board, for fear that people would hate me." Jellal sighed. "Oh silly, no one could ever hate you, we are all a Fairy Tail family!" She held up 2 fingers on her right hand meaning no matter where you are, I will always be looking your way As they got closer to Fairy Tail Wendy started to stir. "Errgh... whas goin on?" Wendy looked up from her place on Jellal's shoulder and at Ari. "Is that Ari Dragneel?" she asked groggily. Not sure how to respond Ari simply said yes. Wendy escaped Jellal's grip, and struggled to stand. Ari dashed to her side before she could fall unto the ground. "You are just as amazing as your Father was." Wendy looked destroyed. "Only but he is gone, and you are here." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. "He went to save his love Lucy. Ari smiled and said, "Only but he's back, Len, Meiko, Jellal, and I saved him, and Lucy." Wendy almost cried out with joy. But happy moments didn't last long. _

**_Hello friends Im bacckkk How do you like the chapter please follow the story and favorite thanks! I will update soon my friends!_**


	8. The Old Friend

**_Welcome back friends, Its a new chapter, I hope you enjoy._**

_It happened so fast. Something came out of the bushes and sliced Jellal's torso open, he collapsed on the floor and then it came back and Wendy got the full blow of it to her forehead. Ari lit her hands on fire and used her Dragon senses to feel around her, she felt the breeze ruffle unnaturally around her. Air sliced through the air at the right time. Even though the creature dodged her attacks it still saved her skin and her fellow travelers. It guffawed in an evil way, it made Ari wanna cry, and the way its voice mercilessly lapped up the pain of its victims. Then the voice echoed in her ears again, "So you think you can save them puny Dragon Slayer, hmm? Well you all will be dead soon enough." Then she saw a murderous glace from the bushes, before she knew what happened a man her age walked out of the bushes. The sight almost made her cry. It was her old childhood friend, Kaito, he was her best friend until he left for a mission and never came back. Ari was torn between hatred for the fact that he never came home, and the choice where she would run into his arms and have him embrace her like old times. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes and felt tears burning her cheeks, but then she felt her body convulse in a spasm and screamed out with pure agony she felt her fire burn with such ferocity, she felt the north winds bend to her commands, she felt the power of iron embrace her skin, she felt the pain of poison join the iron and twist around her arms. She felt shadows bend to her control, along with all the light, she felt lightning strike her and twist around her. When Ari got up she felt a power like no other. She looked at Kaito with pure hatred he looked scared for a second then his look was crowded with darkness. Kaito stiked first and his hand turned into a knife and he tried to slice where she was. But Ari had heard his attack and bobbed to the side. Then he sucked life force from the ground to charge a death ball Ari had barely managed to dodge it. It slammed into a tree which was dead within the matter of second when it came in contact with the death sphere. Ari became even more furious with the fact that he tried to kill her. He laughed an evil unnatural laugh. It reminded her of one she had heard before, but no it couldn't be Jellal killed him and if it was a clone then Ari also killed one. No, he couldn't be the one that almost murdered her parents. The one that murdered her. "Ha-ha I'm surprised to see you still standing," he said as snow twirled around his fingers. Ari worked it out in her head. He was the one making it snow to much the one that tortured and took away her parents. Then Kaito continued, "I mean with the whole fact that I killed you." Then she was pelted by death attacks, but they were light so they just caused mountainous waves of pain. Ari screamed out in pain, she looked at her hand and remembered her new found power. She stood up trying her best not to scream as pain penetrated her body as she screamed to the heavens the only words she could think of. "Ancestors of the heavens give me your magic energy and allow me to strike my enemy down!" Ari felt her body getting fueled with magic energy she looked at the pure horror in Kaito's eyes, and then Kaito smiled a cruel evil smile. Ari looked at her hands and saw that her arms where being curled in what looked like poison fire and lightning twirling awaiting command. Ari smiled now that she realized that this was her power. She lashed them out at Kaito. Kaito screamed out in misery. Then he looked up with fear in his eyes, to see every-single different type of dragon standing behind Ari. Ari looked at him with eyes as mean and cold as the dragon spirits behind her, "Don't EVER mess with Fairy Tail again!" Ari screamed into the night sky. "Dragon slayer secret art… ALL DRAGON ATTACK!" Ari cried as power rained down from the heavens as they formed a secret blade which Ari wielded in her hands and then she stroked down with such force it took Kaito's breath away before it was gone for good. He looked at Ari and her power one more time before all the light faded from his __**eyes. **_

**_Hello friends I'm back in a new chapter, yay I hope you like it ^-^ Will update soon, bye bye friends_**


	9. A Loss

**_Hello friends, please note- fairy tail is not mine. Ari is though, a figment of my brain. _**

_Ari stood up, and wrapped his bloodied and scarred face in bandages, and buried him in the dirt directly below them. Ari let a few tears loose before she hurried over to Jellal and Wendy who were out cold. Ari used her newfound sky dragon abilities to heal Wendy. And she prayed that she wasn't too late to heal Jellal for he was bleeding everywhere. I guess you could say it was a good sign that he was still having blood flowing from his stomach, Ari placed her hands on his stomach and used her magic to heal him. All Ari could do was look and heal her wounds, which where a giant slash in the side and a gash in her leg. Ari winced in pain as magic energy was drained from her and into her wounds. Ari walked over into the bushes where she had placed her bag, and grabbed her stuff. She got back to find that Jellal was sitting up groggily. "Wha-What happened Ari?" Ari explained about Kaito's shadow weapon magic. And all about how she got new powers. And about the dragon spirits, how they just appeared outta nowhere. Jellal looked amazed and then they heard wendy stir. Ari went over to Wendy to wake her __**up.**_ _Wendy woke up groggily and looked to Air with a questioning look. It was Jellal this time who launched into an explanation about what had happened looking back at Ari every now and then to make sure that he was right. Ari would simply nod and launch back into thought about what had happened with her old friend Kaito. How she wished that he was still alive and her friend. Ari wondered what made him do what he did, or if he acted of free will. But no matter what happened it still broke her heart that he could ever look at her with eyes filled with that much hatred. Ari sobbed silently into her arm. Awhile later they all went to sleep and Ari had dreams of Jellal and her friends being murdered by a masked stranger and then figuring out it was, her. And of Kaito coming back and blaming Ari for his death. Air awoke with a jolt, to find that Jellal had rolled over and his heat had awaken her. Ari smiled and nuzzled as close as she could to him and fell instantly back asleep. Ari awoke when everyone was still asleep, and she went over to Kaito's grave and placed flowers on it. Ari did this in private for she did not want Wendy or Jellal finding out about how Kaito was her old friend. They would get so mad at him, more than they already were, for him you know, almost killing her. It was saddening to see His grave get trampled by forest animals, and sometimes by Jellal and Wendy, completely naïve to the body resting below their feet. Ari would plant flowers and different types of seeds on his grave. Ari used her forbidden magic (arc of time) on the plants, for she did use it every now and then, so she was able to manipulate the seeds into her command. Ari would sneak off every morning to see the grave, they stayed in the same area until Wendy healed. It took several days for Ari to be able to heal her in full, and still have some magic power left. They finally left on their way as they neared the entrance Ari heard a Scream of pure agony pierce the air Ari beckoned her friends as she sprinted towards the sound not caring who or what was causing the pain, She knew that one of her Fairy Tail family was being hurt, and Ari sprinted wanted to save her family. When she approached the clearing, she saw that it was Meiko and she was being tortured by some kind of dark magic, Meiko screamed and Ari looked at the guild, and saw them bounded to the guild hall by a spell, And as Ari could tell, the field binding them to the hall, would kill someone to step out of it. Ari unsheathed her sword lit it ablaze and walked out from behind the darkness of the bushes, She saw the people torturing Meiko, she recognized the people whom were her enemies, Ari was ablaze with anger as she looked at the face of 4 magic council members whom she did not know the names of. Ari was infuriated at the sight and sound of her friend's cries, Ari rushed into the clearing, and she hit a Barrier, but she sliced it through the middle with her sword, and disabled just the little area where she was. Ari yet again charged out with her dad's sword in hand and swung at the 1__st_ _man in the way, his insides bubbled and they broke out in full out agony he let out a scream of pure horror as the last thing he saw was Air's cold dead eyes. Ari sliced open the next 2 men side by side the final man went to leave but Ari saw it coming as she gained on him, he reached for his gun, but Ari was too fast, she sliced off his hand then she stabbed him in his heart. Ari didn't watch him die, but sprinted over to Meiko's side as fast as possible, everyone else had come out of the guild hall. Len was crying by Meiko's side. Ari pushed aside several people and looked at the mangled body of her best friend, Meiko. Meiko looked up through tormented eyes, and she looked up at Len, she wiped the tears off his face. Meiko smiled, "I love you Len, and I won't forget you ever." Then she looked at Ari who had a few small tears of her own streaking her face. "Ari, is it good, Heaven, or wherever you ended up?" Ari sobbed as she smiled. "Yes, it's beautiful, and everyone you have lost is there waiting for you." Ari sobbed into Jellal's shoulder, as Meiko kissed Len on the lips. And that was the last thing she did. She died in Len's arms. Len sobbed, but not as hard as Ari. She clung to Jellal as if he was her life source and cried into his torso. _

**_I know sorry friends, it's a sad chapter but I had to bye friends see youz soon_**


	10. Revenge

_**I do NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MY FRIENDS (sorry caps was stuck and too lazy to change it ^-^) well my friends here is an update, hope you enjoy. **_

_Her memories of Meiko flooded into her head, when she shoved the paper into Len and Ari's faces, when she would stare at Len more than nessacary, when she would always be there for Ari, when they were kids Meiko would always stay with Ari, but as Ari sobbed she remembered that Meiko would never be there for her again, all that would be there was her memory. All Ari wanted to do was turn back time to when Meiko was still alive and smiling. It was a huge blow dealt to Ari when they decided to take away Meiko's living pulse. And it hit her, Meiko had always said that they could never trust the Magic council. Ari wished with all her heart that it wasn't true but now, looking at the mangled mess that used to be Meiko it was all their fault. Ari demanded of Len what had happened. He looked mad at Ari. "Well four council members came and demanded that we handed you over or they would kill Lucy. Meiko knew how much you cared for your mom, and she stepped out of the crowd and told them that she was Ari Dragneel. They took her out front and tortured her without any hesitation. They placed a Barrier around the area so that no one could help you. She was screaming for you. She was screaming… Jay." Ari stood there shocked. That Meiko still remembered the code. When they were 13, it was right after Natsu left they pronounced that they would rick their lived for each other, and if anything happens to call a codename. Ari's was Jay, for she looked at a beautiful blue jay before coming to meet Meiko. She decided to be known as Discord for she thought it was a funny_ _**name**__.A Few depressing days later Ari, Len and the other members of the guild attended a funeral, and of course it started to rain, it took a few hours but the number of people finally dwindled down to a minor 2, Ari and Len. Len was chilled to the bone. Len padded Ari on the shoulder and when it was about 12:00 at night Ari was still sitting at the grave soaked. But it didn't matter. The depression was washed away by all the rain. Ari was sitting there for Meiko. She was her hero! Ari screamed out into the night, "YOU ALWAYS WHERE ALWAYS WILL BE MY HERO!" Ari sobbed into the night until an hour later when she headed back to her house. She let tears go, because what better time to cry then in a rainstorm. Ari opened the door to her Home. Instead of a wave of depression hitting her, a huge wave of peevishness hit her hard in the chest. It fill her from head to toe. Ari decide to pay a visit to her "friends" at the magic council. Ari left early in the morning not telling anyone where she was. She only left a note on her bedside, and left without a sound. Ari approached the building and drew her dad's sword, but she did not light it aflame. Ari snuck in and saw, that it was already full of activities. Ari grabbed an important looking man, and faked to have tripped, for she was going under a bias, Jay Griffin. She introduced herself to the man and demanded that he take her to the ruler of this place. He willingly lead her to the throne room, what Ari saw made her wanna kill the monster on the chair. It was Lisanna. Ari had to act cowardly for she did not want to give herself away. "So I'm guessing you wanna know why I sent my men on that puny little Ari Dragneel hmm? Well simple, I had always love Natsu, but when he decided to marry the blonde idiot Lucy." Ari was so furious that she was shaking so much it took all her power just to stay standing. Lisanna continued, "So I decided to kill off Ari and now she is gone, there is nothing you can do you little pathetic Jay Griffin, how close where you to Ari hmm?" Ari looked at Lisanna with pure loathing and she answered, "Oh it was like, we were the same person." Ari said calmly as she watched Lisanna work it out. Lisanna looked at Ari mouth agape, "Yo-you're Ari Dr-dr-agneel?" Lisanna looked at the expression on Ari's face and was scared, it was a look of pure anger. Ari leap up and reequipped with the chain that Kaito used on her when he tortured Jellal right before he killed her. She bound up Lisanna before she could change, and to make sure nothing happened, Ari had Levy add a spell to it, so that it canceled out all magic bound to it. Ari dragged Lisanna out of their unnoticed because she used her senses to make sure that she could use shortcuts with no one in them. It was mid-morning by the time she returned to the guild hall, she kicked the door down and slammed Lisanna on the floor, Mira Jane almost sprinted over to Lisanna, but she saw Ari's hate filled eyes looking at Lisanna she stopped but her eyes were filled with tears, for this was another one of her siblings that she would probably never see again. Mira leaned on Laxus and cried into his shoulder. Ari called the guild and told them all what Lisanna had done, Mira was sobbing now. But Natsu was holding Lucy and, Ari looked at them and saw how young they looked, all of the Tenrou team looked about 26 ish because the 7 year gap delayed their aging prosses. Natsu stood up and looked Lisanna in the eye as she asked him, "If you had never met Lucy, would you have ever loved me?" Natsu looked at her like she was trash not even fit for cleaning his shoes. "Trash like you, Ha, If I had never met Lucy, then I don't think I would be standing here today." He said coldly. Lisanna cried. The 8__th_ _master, Laxus looked at Lisanna with mixed emotions, Pity and Hate. Natsu stood taller and walked away from Lisanna. Mira finally won the fight within herself, and launched forward to hug lisanna. Lisanna looked grateful, and shot a look of love at Natsu. Lisanna pulled off a stocking a reveled her Fairy Tail marking, but as Mira hugged her, Lisanna's white mark was splattered with her own blood, she had taken off her stoking because she had a knife in it. Lisanna had stabbed herself with it. "Natsu….Please…." Mira was horrified and hugged Lisanna close to her. Lisanna looked almost content for the fact that she was surrounded by her old friends. Ari wanted to be sad but she couldn't because, how could you be sad for someone who ordered people to kill you, and ended up killing your best friend? Ari just turned away and walked out towards her house _

**_I hope you liked the chapter my friends. Goodbye and see you next update._**


	11. The Return

**Ari is back my friends and I am happy to announce that I am updating X3 Fairy Tail is nto mine, but the characters Ira and Ari are figments of my imagintaion. You can use them in stories ****ONLY IF YOU ASK ME FIRST Enjoy**

As she **approached** her house Ari could feel that something was very off. She walked into her house, and then her vision went black. Ari awoke with a gag tied up, in ropes. Obviously they didn't know who she really was. But as soon as she lit the ropes aflame, one of the men, she recognized as one of Zeref's worshippers, and he shoved a poison dagger into her stomach and the poison spread immediately and knocked her out. Ari awoke feeling sick, the knife was still in her chest, and she did not want to remove it for she could bleed to death. For the first time Ari took in her surroundings, and realized she was in her house. And then she had an idea, she forced her lunch back up, and when the men took off her gag, she screamed the first thing that came to mind, "JELLAL, PLEASE SAVE ME!" then someone slammed their hand into the side of her head. When she awoke she heard a knock at the door, one of the men said it was the boss, so another went to get it and his blood was spilled everywhere Ari almost cried when she saw what was there, it was Jellal, Len, and oh my gosh, it was Kuro. He was Gray and Juvia's child, and he had left on a long s-class mission, his expression was furious. They came in and Len, Jellal and Kura were an unstoppable team. The next man was killed before he could even see his life flash. Ari was untied by Kuro and she tried to hug him, but the poison was spreading fast, and she fainted in Kuro's arms. They next few days where flashes of Jellal by her side, Len almost crying, for his only other friend was dying. Kuro came in a few times. Wendy and Porlyusica visited most. But the most entertainment was her nightmares that she stuck in until she either forced herself up, or if she just woke up. After those few days where up, Ari was under close watch by Wendy, and Porlyusica. Ari was sick of it, and she made a terrible mistake. One night, she escaped, and ran towards the forest, naive to the dangers inside. Ari wandered in and, what she saw shocked her. She hid in the shadows. Even though her newly found Dragon slayer abilities included Shadow dragon, Ari felt more comfortable with her fire dragon magic. . Ari crept up in the shadows, and watched. What happened first came as a shock, First, Ari's wounds shot a strike of pain throughout her whole body her body convulsed in silent spams, and then she saw them. The two people, that Jellal would die just to catch a glimpse of. It was Erza and Jellal Fernandes, Ari almost cried out in joy, but she couldn't for one, she was in so much pain she couldn't scream, and two, Erza and Jellal (the first) were on the ground being tortured by some unseen criminal. Erza and Jellal screamed as their very being was being sucked out of them. Ari on the other hand was feeling the last bit of poison work its way out of her veins, but it was so very painful. Imagine, being injected with venom, then having it run through your system and then 5 times over all at once.

Ari almost passed out from the pain, but she held on for she knew that she had to save Jellal's parents and then he would be satisfied and not try and run away like he did once. Ari crawled forward, and it took all her strength just to do that. Ari crawled forth into the darkness and summoned all her strength to crawl forward, when she got closer she saw that there was a force field between the group of them, and within it was a spell to cause tremendous pain to those inside it. Ari used the remaining strength she had and sliced open the shield with her dad's sword lit ablaze, the field melted, and so did a shadow that was standing on the complete opposite other side of the field. It dissolved, and Ari never saw it coming when it drove a dagger at her. Instinct took over and she blocked it. The shadow was able to lodge it in her previous wounds before Ari was able to destroy it. Ari saw Erza and Jellal getting up, and Erza looked concernedly at Ari, and then Ari blacked out from the loss of blood. She awoke in her Jellal's arms and when she tried to get up he looked down fondly at her and hugged her. It was an unspoken thank you for bringing his parents back. Ari saw that the dagger was removed from her torso, and her stomach was bandaged up again. But it felt good. All the poison was gone from her veins. And she felt free. Ari walked, with Jellal's help back to the Guild hall. Master Laxus walked up to Ari, and asked her to sit down. "So, I have a special missioHYn for you, Kuro, and Jellal." But Ari stopped him there. And simply stated that she would not consider the mission unless she could being her best friend Len.

Laxus agreed, and continued, "There is a magic power coming from a house that is un-used by all, but an 17 year old girl, whom dad was killed, and her mom snuck down to Mexico because of an addiction. But before you go I have to warn you, she has teleportation, and is a light mage, she is very jumpy, and teleports around quite a bit. But nothing you can't handle." He simply stated as he walked away and finished, "I expect you do be done by the end of the week." And he finished and walked into his back room, with Mira. Ari looked in the direction of Laxus and gasped in awe in how he expected her to go and persuade a girl to come to the guild. And naturally, Ari called Kuro and Len over to her and Jellal. And Ari explained to them what was going on. They left that afternoon, for the lightcrest mansion where the girl Ira lived. Ari lead the way towards the house, and once the group got there they felt underdressed, and underlooked, for the house was more like a huge castle.

They entered consciously feeling as though a 17 year old girl would teleport on top of them. They walked on conscious of every step. It wasn't until they heard a scream then the irrmistakeable sound of teleportation. Out of nowhere a girl teleported into Kuro's arms. She screamed then stopped. She looked at them with extreme admiradition as her eyes looked from fairy tail symbol to symbol, on Len's upper bicep, to Jellal's in the same place. Then her eyes traveled to Kuro's who was still holding her, shirtless his symbol was on the same place as his dad's. Then the girl who must had been Ira looked at Ari her eyes traveled to her blood red Mark on her forearm. Then to Ari's eyes. They were so beautiful to her. They were an onyx blended with irrmistakeable green. So they reminded her of the great salamander's eyes but with streaks of green.

**Hello friends it's been awhile, school the bane of my exisitance has started again. So I appologize for the late update, I am updating a couple times tonight.**


	12. The Nice and the Thorny

**Hello friends I am back in a new update and I hope you all enjoy **

Ira stood up and introduced herself as Ira Lightcrest, and no one was surprised because who else would teleport and be in the mansion. Now that Ari had a look at her, she looked starved, and her hair had almost black roots, and it got lighter to, almost white ends. But her hair had streaks of "dusty" Lavender in it. Her eyes were the same dusty lavender as her hair, and as her pupils got larger the color go lighter. Her clothes where extremely light colored and princessey*. She looked innocent, cute, and fragile. Whereas Air looked ferocious and tough and she was to be feared.

Ira bowed and beckoned them into a room where 5 chairs stood awaiting the 4 guests and Ira. "So I assume you are here because Uncle Laxus sent you," They looked astounded then Ira added. "He's accutaly not my uncle I have just known him forever so he is like family to me." Everyone calmed down now knowing that there is not another Dreyar. Ira also explained another power she had. It was a lot like Carla's power to tell the future but Ira could just tell if someone let off good or bad vibes. That's why she stopped screaming when she saw them. Then she saw they were from fairy tail and she trusted them even more. They talked about their histories and Ira's history. Then she decided to follow them back to magnolia, because she wanted to abandon the bad memories that where stored where she had lived all her life. They packed her up witch took forever. Then Ira looked back on the Mansion with pure loathing, and said "I wish it could be burned down." Everyone but Ira looked at Ari then Ira tilted her head and Ari lit a flame in her hand and responded with, "Well you have a pyromaniac fire dragon slayer on your side and I would gladly do it for you." Ira nodded then Ari lit a little blaze then blew on it then it engulfed her whole "castle." Ira shuttered for a moment now knowing that with a single blaze Ari could burn down an estate larger than the one of the Heartfilia's. Ira then remembered she forgot to tell them, that she was a light mage. She could create anything out of light and it would become whatever she needed it to be. They were going to walk back to magnolia, but Ira surprised everyone with the best train tickets. Ari started to look sick. They were heading towards the train and Ari looked like she was heading towards her doom. They boarded to the train, and once it lurched forward, Ari was sick. Jellal was comforting her. Simontainasly Len was reading a book, and Kuro was laughing. Ira was extremely worried. "Is... Is she always like this?" She questioned. Jellal nodded as Ari groaned as she tried to keep her breakfast down. Kuro was laughing. Ira looked over at Kuro and asked, "Did you know about her motion sickness?" Kuro answered with a grin as he tried to answer but all he could get out was laughter.

Ari looked at Kuro with all the fury that she could and she stood up, then threw up all over the floor. Only to collapse back on the seat with Jellal. Kuro laughed, then Ira looked at Ari and said," I'm so sorry, if I would have known, then I wouldn't have bought the tickets. I'm, soo sorry, It was all Kuro's Idea." With those words it looked like Ari was back to her old self, and she asked someone to open the window. Len who was closest to it simply opened it with one hand. She looked around and then Jumped out. She arose back to the height of the Train, much to Ira and Kuro's relief. And was gliding on the wind with giant hawk wings.

She used them from her Animal takeover, she took the wings from an older Hawk generation. "Ahhh It feels so great to control my own breakfast. So I'll see you all at Magnolia, bya" She saluted then streaked off into the sky above. Ira and Kuro were as heart stricken as the people that saw her jump. It was an hour or so later, when then had gotten to Magnolia, and Ira had purchased a house right to Ari's immediate Left. The 3 guys lived together to Ari's immediate Right. The group of six headed back to the guild hall. And Ira Requested immediate private talk with her "Uncle" Laxus and Mira. She came back holding her hand rather fondly as she walked over to Ari, and everyone was congratulating her. Once she sat down Ari gave her a questioning look. Ira proudly showed Ari her own hand. And what Ari was surprised her. It was a Dusty Lavender familiar mark. It was the same one on Ari's forearm. And on the boys Arms, and Chest. "You're a member of Fairy Tail!?" Ari asked excitedly. Ira nodded and smiled. Ari hugged her. It was a week later that they got back from a quest, and they were surrounded by the guild and the group where explaining the story blow for blow, how they defeated a demon by the skin of their teeth.

Then a girl walked in she had rosy red hair, and she looked at Kuro with extreme interest. Then she walked into the back office to see Mira and Laxus. Ari could smell something rotten radiating off of this girl. And then she realized the look she threw Kuro, then she could remember that she also looked at the closest person to Kuro with pure hatred, Ira. Ari realized that Ira and Kuro had been getting very close lately. The girl came out of the backroom, and Ari immediately walked over to her with hate, everyone parted, scared. She walked up to the girl nose to nose and said with anger in her voice, "If I see you being mean or at all cruel to the girl with the dusty lavender eyes, Ira. You won't be able to do anything **Ever Again**." Ari put emphasis on those last words, but she saw it coming, the girl with the red hair simply retorted with, "So what's going to happen to me, I'm the nature bending wizard Rosalina Petal. And anything…" Her words where lost as Ari almost lost her temper almost. She reequipped, and gave herself giant wings, and called all her dragon powers, she looked scarier than staring into the eyes of hell itself. The girl named Rosalina backed away scared and stuttered. "I-I-I'm so-so-sorry A-Ari."

**I can't stand Rose, I hope you liked it Please Favorite, Follow and Review I love to hear from Friends X3 Until next update Bya**


	13. Memories

**Hello Friends I am Back, Rose Ari and Ira, are all figments of my imagination. Fairy Tail belings to Hiro Mashima Enjoy **

And she walked away towards her house. Ari looked back on the guild and they were all shocked. Ari saw the Master walk out with Mira and they saw what was going on. They looked at Ari with disapproval, and Mira broke the silence with, "Ari, you know that Rose is part of the guild. She just joined." Ari felt bad for a second, a second she retorted with, "Well I would care and feel bad about what I just did and about her, but because she looked at my friend like that I won't ever get along with her, just because I wasn't there for one of my friends does **not **mean that I will ever let **anyone **look at my friend like that." Mira simply nodded. Then walked away defeated. But then they heard laughing for Jellal and Erza where finally back from the hospital and Erza was shaking Natsu and asking franticly,

"YOU GOT MARRIED, YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!?" Erza was freaked out. Then they ushered Ari over and Lucy introduced Ari to them. They were both shocked. "She was the one who broke the shield, and took a knife to the gut, (Ari sighed in those last words, it did sting a bit still, and she got a second dagger stuck in her gut it sucked.) And Jellal and I could never even dent it, and once we did manage. But the man in the shadows almost ripped us apart. But Ari still fought him off with a knife in her gut." Ari then gained memory, the person who stuck the Knife In her gut was a former memory of someone implanted on this earth in order to continue what he was doing before he died. It was a memory of Kaito! Ari was remember that the face that stabbed her was Kaito, but he didn't seem evil more like he was fighting an internal struggle. Ari missed her friends terribly just thinking about Kaito brought back memories, in their fullest.

It was a sunny day and Ari at age 11, (about a year before Lucy and Natsu left.) Walked into the guild hall with her parents and they told Mira that Ari wanted to join. Mira asked what magic she could do. Ari responded, "I can do Fire dragon magic," Mira was going to interrupt then Ari continued, "I can also do any creature takeover, not like lisanna, but like real animal looking. And I can also do Reequip." Mira was stunned and some of the Guild quieted then started whispering. Ari could pick up some of the things that the people were saying. 'She might turn out to be stronger than Gildarts, and Laxus and Erza one day!' Ari blushed. Then she received her Mark on her arm then Lucy and Natsu went to join their friends. And then the fateful meeting was just a shoulder tap away. 12 year old Kaito tapped on her shoulder and said. "Hey, people said you joined I'm Kaito" Then he pointed to an 11 year old Len, 11 year old Meiko and a 12 year old Kuro. And said, "The Blonde is my friend Len, The brownie is Meiko, and the one with no shirt is Kuro. Ari smiled and said "I'm Ari, Ari Dragneel, Nice to meet you all I hope that we can all be friends."

Another memory came back, it was when Kuro and Kaito went out on a decade quest. Len was 14 so were Ari and Meiko. They all exchanged a heartfelt goodbye, then Kaito whispered in Ari's ear "I will miss you the most Ari." He pulled her into a hug and Ari cried. Little did she know that was the last that she would ever see Kaito ever again? And Kuro would always go on requests. Ari watched their soulittes as they walked into the horizon. Ari was crying and Kuro and Kaito the two best friends of the group left. Then Ari was hit hard with a memory of not too long ago. It was when they decided to go to the mountain. "Hey Len" Ari greeted with a smile. "So what should we pick" Meiko pondered to herself only waving a hand over her shoulder. Looking intently at the board. "Len do you feel like this snow is, well magical?" Ari asked gingerly, not wanting to seem crazy. "Well, now that you mention it, yea it does seem a bit magical." Len responded with a reconization in his voice. Meiko finally turned away from the board, and walked over to Ari and Len. "So let's get packing." Meiko said mater-of-factly. "Wha-what happened did I miss something?" Len questioned. "No, stupid," Meiko replied "We are going to investigate the magical snow and get a reward for it." She said as she held a piece of paper in our faces. "Okay I guess it's decided then" Ari told Len "We are going to the Northernmost Mountain to investigate this snow."

Ari then returned to reality then she touched her face to realize that she was crying. She wiped her face then told the four friends "I'm going to go, you all have fun catching up." She waved goodbye. Then ran back to her house and collapsed on the bed and she sobbed. The memories, Kaito was dead and so was Meiko, Len was depressed and quiet. Kuro was warming up a bit but not like the nice Kuro she met on her first day. Then she realized something. Kaito didn't try and hurt her when he stabbed her, he was fighting himself, he must have don't that to protect her, then she remembered the night that she and Kaito shared their first kiss.

It was a moonlit night and the water was shining from the hill that they were watching from. Kaito then looked at Ari and said, "You look beautiful." Ari blushed, and asked, "Is it the moonlight?" he laughed then tucked hair behind her ear and said, "No you always do." She blushed and before she could make any retort he kissed her. She was surprised for a moment then she kissed back. They broke apart then Ari voiced what she had been longing to. "Why do you have to leave?" Kaito simply responded with, "Kuro and I were requested for this job, and we have to." Ari frowned and said "I know but it doesn't make me feel any better." Then Kaito hugged her and said, "We'll be back before the moon sets on the last day of summer."

Ari remembered that day clearly. And she was crying just thinking about it. Then she remembered that Kuro didn't know where Kaito was buried. She cleaned up her face. Then walked over to their house. She was about to knock on the door when the new girl Rose walked by. "Umm. Hi Ari do you know where Kuro lives?" She asked speaking fondly of Kuro. Ari then put on a straight face and said, "No idea." Rose looked down and walked away. When she was out of earshot Ari knocked on the door. It was opened by Len, Who said that they were partying in the upper floor. They were celebrating that Ira had joined the guild. Ari went in and heard them they were exchanging stories. Jellal was finishing up and telling them that he went in by night. Then they all clapped, and Jellal and Kuro moved over to make room for Ari. Kuro went next.

**I hope you all enjoyed it Please Follow and Favorite, Please Review, I love to hear from new friends and old ones X3 until next update Bya**


	14. The Trickry

**I can't believe we are on 14 already wow well I want all my loyal friends to know thanks X3 Enjoy **

"I was heading to the guild with my parents, and I was so excited for I was finally joining Fairy Tail! I went in and Mira did the routine asking me what Magic I did, I told her I specialized in all states of H2O, Like Boiling and freezing water, and regular. She was a bit surprised, but said nothing and placed his dark blue one on his chest just like his dad. My mom and dad went to talk to Lucy and Natsu, then I went to join a group of kids my age. It was who was going to become my best friends. It was Len Meiko and Kaito. 'So who are you guys' Kuro asked? Kaito got up and shook his hand, 'I am Kaito the blonde is Len, and the Brownie is Meiko. What's your name' and that's how I became best friends with Kaito, Len, Meiko, and when Ari joined she became part of our group too."

They all laughed, Ari then shared her story, about how everyone whispered to everyone else about how strong she would be. And how she met her friends. Kuro said that he wasn't shirtless, but then Ari told him to look in a mirror and he was. "Ack! I didn't even know! **HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!?" **He screamed out everyone had cramps from laughing so hard. Ari laughed, in what felt like forever. It felt good to smile with her friends and not to spend too much time in the past. Ari decided to propose another job. Preferably an s-class mission. Ira said she saw a mission, so they all headed to the guild, Ari ran up with her. When they came back, Rose was talking with Kuro. Ira had a steely look of determination not to look jealous, but her eyes gave her away. Ari walked up to Rose, she trebled in fear when Ari walked up to her. It was a lot of persuading on Rose's part but some miracle she got Ari to let her join them on the mission. They packed their stuff and Rose started walked towards the train station, but the group took the road that leads into the woods.

Why are we going into the woods? It going to take forever to get there now." Rose asked as they walked farther and farther away. Ari simply put one hand up, symbolizing her to shut up. Rose "growled" and walked along with them. She kept complaining on the way there. Saying things like 'oww my feet, they hurt' and 'Please can we stop for a moment' but all she would ever get is a look from Ari witch silenced her immediately.

They reached the place they had to go to. Ari decided to pick teams to go in. The first team was to almost defeat him, next team would come in and overwhelm him. This man was a manipulator of shadows. Ari decided that she would go. Jellal came with her. She suggested that Rose came in with the first wave. Rose immediately said no. "I will not sacrifice my life for some random person." Ari almost lunged at her. "Kuro would be useless against the man and so would Ira and Len their magic will be absorbed. Whereas yours won't be." Rose still refused. Ira finally stepped forward and said that she wanted to help more. Ari was worried, Ira had told her about the light abilities and Light is absorbed by darkness.

Ari grudgingly said yes. Then Ari pulled Ira aside and talked to her about that she had to let her and Jellal do most of the damage to the shadow man. They struck the man with Ari's magic it landed hits she and Jellal combined Hits. He was being destroyed, then he caught a glimpse of Ira and she was waiting in the corner. He teleported over to her. Cast a shield over her and him. He created a shadow knife. And he slit her wrists and then Ari got mad. He reequipped with her dad's sword and lit it ablaze. She sliced open the shield, and threw her sword at the man. It stabbed him in the chest. He disinigrated. But not before he could stick 3 knives in Ira's torso. Ari grabbed her sword. Then ran out with Ira and Jellal. Jellal held Ira and She turned into a black dragon. She flew off with Jellal and Ira on her back. They flew back to the guild. Ari looked down to see Len yelling at Rose and Kuro was sprinting as fast as he could after Ari.

It took a couple of days for Ira to awaken. In every single one of those days Kuro was by her side. Always holding her hands, and talking to her. Rose was furious. When Ari would Visit Ira Kuro was there. The day before she awoke, Kuro cried saying, "I don't want to loose another person close to my heart like Kaito." The day she awoke, Kuro was so happy and so was Ira. They spent the whole day there Kuro would entertain her and Ira would laugh. Rose was getting more and more furoious by the day. One day she walked in to see if Kuro would come out of there. But what she saw startled her. The sun was setting and Kuro tucked a Piece of hair behind Ira's hair. Then he leaned in for a kiss. They shared their first kiss before the setting sun, and in frount of Rose. Rose started to plan for revenge. It was a week later when Ira and Kuro finally emerged from the hospital looking more like boyfriend and girlfriend then best friends. Ari smiled. Then Rose came out from the other room and pulled Ira into that same room. Ari followed them in her mouse form. Rose closed the door right behind Ari. Then Rose started talking.

"I'm surprised that you didn't die. Usually when you hire a hitman they don't fail." Ari watched the realization flood into Ira's face. But before she could say anything Rose had a thorn whip in her hand she punched Ira's wounds. Ira coughed out blood, Rose raised her hand to strike with the whip. Then said "I will kill you this time light mage." Ari immediately changed into her Human form and called upon her steel dragon to protect her arm as she stopped the whip. Ari then took away the steel and lit her hand ablaze then tightly held on to Rose's shoulder. "So you're the B***h that almost killed my best friend." Rose almost started to scream but Ari placed her other burning hand over her mouth. Rose screamed in Ari's hand Ari removed her hands then sent a flaming fist into her stomach Rose spit out blood. Then Ari left Rose in the room. She carefully picked up Ira. She walked out then told Kuro and Jellal what happened. Jellal to Ira to the infirmary and Kuro went to Laxus about Rose.

Ari went with him. Laxus and Mira decided that Rose was no longer a member of Fairy Tail, but that they needed to help her first. (To Ari's dismay, she wanted to kick almost dead Rose out on the street.)

**Hope you all enjoyed Favorite and Follow Review I love to hear from new and Old friends Until next time Bya**


End file.
